persona 3 re-rwitten!
by kdyz
Summary: Minato, an orphan, tries to battle evil known as shadows...blahhh you all know that anyways, what you guys never knew was what REALLY happened and the type of person he really is, anyways, this might turn out to be a harem


Hey guys! It's been a while since I published a story, anyways, this is a rewrite for p3, I do have another one but I stopped cause I personally forgot my main plot, anywaysss off to the story

I DO NOT OWN PERSONA3

* * *

"and that's it for the midnight show! up next i-"

"here it goes again... another hour of death" Minato muttered under his breath before he stood up

"it's so dark, where did I put that flashlight- *crash* my knees!" The blue haired teen slowly stood up while trying to ease the pain from stumbling on the center table, "there you are, I should've made a luminous strap so I won't forget where I placed this thing, after all, it took me a week to make this work on this hour" Minato shook the flashlight and made his to his room, touching the soft mattress of his bed, making sure to say goodbye to his bed before leaving for tomorrow.

*IWATODAI IWATODAI, THIS IS THE FINAL STOP, WE REQUEST ALL PASSENGERS TO STEP DOWN THE TRAIN AND THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING NAGATA RAILWAY AS YOUR TRAIN SERICE*

"I will burn my dre- ... my mp4 died?... way to go past 12" with lifeless movements, Minato made his way out of the station, clenching his flashlight, he made his way to the dorm by following the transferee pamphlet.

With his usual bored expression, Minato stared at the building and entered' without looking around

"Hello, I've been waiting for you" Minato stared at the boy as if everything was normal, the boy was very pale in complexion, had dark, thin hair, deep looking eyes, and that un explicable voice, in other words, he seems like a ghost

"You're new right?, would you please sign this contract?" The boy looked at Minato's eyes, "what's it for?" Minato' face remained expressionless.

"oh it's nothing, it just states that you'll be responsible for every action that you make" The boy smiled innocently as Minato took and read the single paper and signed, "Arisato A. Minato, nice to meet you, I'm sorry but I must go now " Minato was just about to ask where he'll be going when suddenly

"Don't you dare move" Minato heard a female's voice but couldn't see because of the darkness " I know what you are and I won't hesitate on using th-" *flick flick flick* Lights around started to gain brightness

"wait!" Minato saw another girl emerge but before notocing her, he noticed something more intriguing, the girl he was facing was holding a gun... to her head

"... and you're gonna use that gun on me..right... so~" Minato didn't know what to say so he just stared at the girl, she had brown hair, brown eyes, fair complexion, very cute though Minato doesn't really care anyways.

"I'm sorry, she didn't mean to scare you like that, you're the transfer student right?, I'm Kirijo Mitsuru, and this girl's Takeba Yukari, the girl Minato was talking to had crimson red hair, flamable red eyes, an icy cold aura, really elegant, and beautiful, and again as if Minato would care about that.

"Hmmm so Yukari-chan, why are you holding a gun?"Minato tiredly asked

"well it's a fake one, we use it for scaring intruders, she must have been really frightened that's why she was pointing it to her head" Mitsuru chuckled, " anyways, you must be tired, Yukari here can lead you to your room" Mitsuru glanced at Yukari's direction.

"one last thing, I never knew that this was a co-ed dorm, why wasn't it on the pamphlet" Minato took the time to glance around

"actually there's 4 residents here, and this dorm isn't really publicly advertised that's why it wasn't written" Mitsuru tried to explain just as Yukari interrupted

"so let's go now!" Yukari tried to sound enthusiastic but only recieved a blank expression and a nod from Minato

"jeez I know he's tired but is it really that hard to smile" Yukari irritatedly thought

As soon as they reached the thrid floor, Yukari pointed at the hallway, "your rooms at the end of this hallway, pretty easy to find eh?" Yukari laughed and led Minato to his door

"soo uh... did something weird happen outside?, you know, on your wa-" Yukari wasmcur short by a blunt NO from Minato

"thanks for the tour and goodnight" Minato gave of a smile and went to his room, leaving Yukari at his doorstep

"jeez, but it's good that nothing happened to him, and that smi-... oooops gotta catch sleep now" Yukari rushed off to her room and tightly locked it.

"I wasn't dreaming..was I?, he was awake right in the dark hour... " Mitsuru stood up from her room's couch and muttered some sentences to herself (that sadly, I the author, can't hear clearly so I won't write it here :p )


End file.
